Love You To The Bones
by totalbatmangeek2
Summary: All Jackle wanted was to be pretty. She never wanted it to hurt this badly. She's doing it all for one man, but can that man save her before she kills herself in the name of beauty? Sheamus/OC, Eventual Kaitlyn/OC Mentions self harm, eating disorders, rape, and depression. Trigger warning.
1. Introduction

**AN: Ok...so I know i'm in the middle of another depressing, sad, selfharm story and I've been abusing you guys for not posting a new chapter in a while, but i've been busy, and I've been inspired...so...read it...and review it...and do other shenannigans...(is that how you spell that?My comp. doesn't have spell checker...?) Anyway, on with the story of sadness!^.^**

Three days. That was a new record. Not that she was proud of it. Boney knees dug into

a ribby chest. A head full of fake, red hair leaned hard against the bathroom wall. Her stomach

still tasted like the contents of her stomach, even after three doses of Lysterine. She looked

down at her skeleton hands only to find them covered in tiny scratches and bruises. She smiled.

Maybe she _was _a little proud of three days.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry this took so long, my computer had to go to the shop and other family things, so please forgive me? And on another note, Jackle's thoughts will be in **_Italics, _**and her replys her her thoughs will be in **_**Bold Italics, k?**_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy:**

Jackle sat in the dimmly lit Starbucks, listening to Kaitlyn talk about her matches. The  
two-toned diva said something about a tag team, but Jackle wasn't paying attention. She was  
more conserned with stirring her latte, taking her mind off of drinking it. Her stomach  
growled, _Oh my god, you can survive three days without getting fatter, can't you? I mean, Jesus, ryanything right! If I could I wou-"  
_

"Sam? Saaaam? Are you there?" Jackle popped out of her thoughts, to be faced with a very concerned Kaitlyn staring at her. All Sam could do was nod, and look down at her feet. Kaitlynn was so pretty. Much prettier, _and skinnier, don't forget skinnier, _than she would ever be. Kaitlyn had that pretty long hair, she had shaggy black hair. Kaitlyn wore tight jeans and sexy tops, she wore baggy jeans and old t-shirts. Kaitlyn..Kaitlyn had- was everything Jackle, or Sam, would never have or be.

"I'm fine, I just have a headache..." _Oh, and so now were lying to our best friend? How deep will this little rabbit hole go? __**Shutup, she can't know. She just...CAN'T. **_Jackle looked up to stare around the coffee shop while she battled with herself. Nothing much, just the usual counter with the under paid teen, and the ordinary amount of uptight idiots. She looked back over to her friend, who looked at her with a sad smile.

"I know Sheamus just broke up with you, and it has to hurt. I know how you loved him." _Aww, isn't that nice. She thinks she cares about you. But she doesn't know you, she doesn't care about you. Only I care about you. _Sam closed her eyes. She felt a little dizzy, after not eating for about two and a half days. Kaitlyn's words started to fade, and echo slightly. Everything was a blur, even if it was all black. "-and I-...Sam? Are you sure you're allright?", her eyes snapped open, and she let out a big breath"

"Yeah. I'm just a little..tired..", she lied, just like the little voice told her. Another skeptical look," You know, you didn't eat breakfast, or anything for dinner last night," Kaitlyn rose from the table, but kept looking at her friend," You should really eat something. I'm going to get us something, okay?" Jackle hid the utter terror that filled her with the mention of food. She just nodded, and kept playing with her thumbs.

Ten minutes later. Jackle was in a Starbucks bathroom, leaning over a dirty toilet, getting rid of the Pumpkin Spice Latte and Cherry Cheesecake that was contaminating her stomach. The tattood woman had her fingers lodged in her throat, heaving, ready for round two, when suddenly the door creaked open. She stayed on her knees, her face over the toilet, before finally building up the courage to look up at who ever walked in. She saw Kaitlyn's horryfied face, with teary eyes. One word rang out from the trembling lips," Sammy...?"


End file.
